Bard/Background
|gender = Unknown |race = Celestial Being |birthplace = Unknown (Ancient Times) |residence = Unknown (No Fixed Abode) |occupation = Runeterran Guardian |faction = Runeterra |related = |explore = * The Wonder Above * Bard: Mountain }} The chimes of his footsteps are echoes of change." - travels through realms beyond the imagination of mortal beings. Some of Valoran's greatest scholars have spent their lives trying to understand the mysteries he embodies. This enigmatic spirit has been given many names throughout the history of Valoran, but titles such as Cosmic Vagabond and Great Caretaker only capture a fleeting aspect of his true purpose. When the unknowable structure of the universe is threatened, Bard steers all existence away from utter annihilation. Lore ;Bard Mountain : When Runeterra's sacred treasures are misused, the Wandering Caretaker intervenes. ;The Wonder Above : The stars tell their own stories. Some speak of past events. Some speak of... other things. An elderly Ionian storyteller (the child being carried by a relative by the end of 'Bard: Mountain') is sitting in front of a camp fire atop one of the Floating Villages' peaks, teaching three teens opposite to him the importance of stories and the meaning behind several constellations. Stories are not just history. They can be so much more. They nourish your mind and, if told well, can even fill your belly. Some tales are warnings, reaching across time. Others uplift our souls from the yoke of everyday burdens. We laugh at fools, cheer heroes, and curse villains until the fire burns down to embers. Our first rule: The facts may be important, but they aren't as vital as the telling, of speaking to who we are and why we live. Details might change and fade, but truth lives with us for all time. Stories are everywhere. We build them from what we see. Even the sky above whispers to us. Look toward the Frozen Watcher. Summer's grip loosens; winter's herald dominates the night skies. A horde of these strange creatures once enslaved the tribes of the Freljord. They smothered Valoran under glaciers and cast a shadow upon all of Runeterra. The Frozen Watcher signals the end of the harvest. It reminds us we must all be prepared to endure . A cloud of smoldering destruction hangs in the night sky. This is the Fall of Shurima. The Ancients groped blindy in the darkness, threatening to unravel the very fabric of creation in their . who Ascended found a loose thread in the universe's tapestry, and pulled upon it. The vulgarity of their consumed thousands of innocent lives and ended a golden age. Such was the fate of mighty Shurima and of men who would become gods. The powers that govern life and are not to be trifled with. The Shattered Crown is for defying the shadows' embrace. I believe we are meant to ponder mortality through poetry and verse, not to our will. There was a time, not long ago, when this constellation was absent from the night sky. Some call it the Mountain Shrines or the Great Caretaker. Those of us from the floating villages know of an older name, a name that speaks of a universal truth. The name we took for our kind: . cs:Bard/Příběh de:Bard/Background es:Bardo/Historia fr:Bard/Historique pl:Bard/historia Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Bard